


What Is The Code?

by Heichous_Poncho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Self Prompt, Triggers, hostage au, possibly should be rated mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager wakes up to find himself, his teammates, and his leader put through a living Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is The Code?

Eren woke suddenly, head jerking in different directions and eyes wide in fear. He tried to move but found his hands tied behind him to a metal pole. He turned to his left after finding that his legs were not bound. He found himself in a small, familiar room. It tugged at his memory but only for a moment as his eyes widened upon what he saw. Lying on the ground were Petra, Oulo, Eld, Gunther, and Levi; each had their hands bound behind them, gags in their mouths, and their feet bound together. None of them were moving. Eren tried to yell to them but his shouts were muffled due to a gag in his own mouth. 

“So you are awake.” A voice came from Eren’s right. He jerked his head at towards the sound only to feel his skin on his right cheek tear. Eren felt a hot sticky substance flow down his face to drip from his chin-blood. He stood still as he took in the attacker: a man about his age give or take with blonde hair cut short and a muscular build held a sharp knife now lined with his blood. He man removed the gag and spoke again. “I know you have the information we want. Give it to us or watch your friends die.” 

As if to further prove his point, the man signaled for another person, a blonde girl, to assist him. “Alright then, give us the code for this basement door.”

The basement. He had been here before, with his father when he was seven. He remembered everything inside and its horrors but his father never told him the code. “I-I don’t know the code”, Eren’s voice trembled with his fear. 

The man nodded at the girl. She picked up one of the hostages, Eld, and held a knife to his throat. Small beads of red began to form along the knife.  
“Give us the code, now.”

“I told you I don’t know it! Please don’t hurt him!”

The man nodded and the girl slashed her knife across Eld’s throat. Blood spewed out and she let him fall to the floor, dead. As Eld’s blood began pooling around the others, they started stirring. Petra came to first. Her eyes were wide in horror when she saw the blood, Eld, and the others. The girl grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to where Eld was moments ago and held her knife at Petra’s throat. Petra let out a muffled scream of pain from being forced to her knees by her hair. “I’ll ask again”, the man was getting impatient. “What. Is. The. Code?”

Eren tore his gaze off Petra and Eld to the blonde man. “I don’t know any code! I have been here before but I swear I don’t remember how to get in! My father; he never told me! Please let them go they have nothing to do with this!” Eren shouted out the words in desperation trying to alert the others and get the girl and the man to see reason. 

It did not work.

The girl stabbed her knife into Petra’s heart. Petra’s eyes shone with tears and she let out a loud muffled gasp as the girl twisted the knife deeper into her heart. Blood had seeped out of Petra’s wound and the girl tossed her corpse aside as she drew her blade out. Eren screamed as loud as he could and pushed against his constraints. Someone had to have hear him and call for help. His response was a crashing blow to the head and a deep carving from the knife in his arm from the man. Unable to hold his injured arm he went limp and stopped his screaming. The man simply forced him up again. “What is the code? You know it!” The man was getting physical and angry, Eren knew he would have to start spitting off numbers to see if it would work. 

“T-try 850.” Eren tried to send telepathic messages to everyone still alive to no avail. The man walked away to put in Eren’s guess of a code. As he thought, it did not work. The girl grabbed Oulo and proceeded to hack at his wrists until she broke through the arteries. Blood squirted out of Oulo along with his life. He screamed in agony for a moment before becoming silent. She then walked over to Gunther and took his gag out only to push his head down into the blood of Eld. She was drowning him in blood. Gunther’s movements became frantic and then still. Just to be sure, the girl took Gunther’s head and jerked it to the right forcefully. The crack in the air was audibly loud. The girl threw their bodies over Petra’s and dragged Levi to her killing spot.  
The man returned pleased with the girl’s work and pressed his face close to Eren’s. “You tell me what that goddamn code is or I will personally hunt down everyone you have ever cared about and bring them here so you can see how many people we will kill to get you to spill. So save us the trouble and tell me the fucking code!” 

“I DON’T KNOW IT! I’VE TRIED THE NUMBER THAT WAS ON EVERYTHING INSIDE BUT IT DIDN’T WORK! I AM SORRY BUT DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE LAY A HAND ON LEVI!” Eren’s rage spilled over the edge with his overwhelming sense of grief and guilt. He summoned every ounce of strength he had and pushed against the constraints on his wrists. He could feel his heart pumping blood out his cut arm. He did not however, see the punch towards his abdomen coming. Eren doubled over and spit blood out of his mouth, almost unable to stand from the strength of the man’s blow. He rose his eyes towards Levi, certain that it would most likely be Levi’s final sight. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. As the man gave the girl the signal to kill Levi, Levi himself sprang up and grabbed the knife from the girl. He quickly cut through his bonds and sliced at the girl as much as he could. The girl howled in pain as she kept her arms up against Levi’s attacks to defend herself. After destroying her arms to nothing more than tattered skin, bones, and blood, he stabbed her in the lower right abdomen. The girl began coughing fits and her lips became red from the bubbling blood spilling over them. Soon she went still and fell onto the floor with a splash, lying in a sea of blood ankle-deep from herself and her victims. The man had no words but took a small brick from a spot on the wall. As Levi turned to free Eren, the man threw the brick and with a sickening thud, it hit Levi on the side of his forehead. Levi crumpled and fell to the floor- right next to the pile of mutilated corpses- unconscious once again. 

The man turned to face Eren. “Listen to me you fucking kid. I’m going to find you and I won’t stop until everyone you know is dead.” With those final words, the man stood up and collected the brick, binds, and knives and threw them into a dark black bag. Then he disappeared up a flight of stairs. 

“Levi! Levi! LEVI ANSWER ME DAMN IT!” Eren screamed his name and cried until his voice was hoarse and his face stiff from dried tears and blood. He then continued to scream for help until he heard sirens. After quieting down a bit, Levi began stirring slowly, then with more confidence. When Levi could crawl, he went to Eren and cut him free. Eren collapsed onto Levi with a splash from the blood of his friends and cried into Levi’s arms. Levi did not try to comfort Eren from the Hell he just saw. Instead he stared at the bodies of his now dead friends. No emotion crossed his face as he saw each of their wounds. They did not move until the police showed to take their statements.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was un-betaed so feel free to correct me on any mistakes. You can find me on tumblr at: chibinico


End file.
